Chuck Remastered
by Unspeakable Phoenix
Summary: I do not own anything of this story it was written for fun.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: Released From the Hospital**

Detective Marty Deeks is the LAPD Liaison to NCIS OSP but what no one knew (apart from McGee) was that he was married to a spy in the CIA that goes by the name of Sarah Walker. Nor did they know that his best mate was in fact Timothy 'Striker' McGee. McGee was not a rookie in the life of a Federal Agent like everyone thought but was in fact an Undercover NSA Agent that was assigned to keep NCIS secure. While Deeks was still in the Hospital he had received a phone call from McGee or as he calls him Striker. Deeks still remembers the phone conversation as he was happy that his best mate was coming to work for OSP through specific transfer request. What he was not looking forward to was that his wife was due to be home for the weekend and he knew that with all his hidden qualifications that he would not stop his wife from going on a rampage as that would not end well anyway.

Well Deeks was not looking forward to what his wife was going to do when she found out that he was just recently released from the Hospital and that Hetty was the only person that visited him. Due to this fact he was actually thinking of just working for LAPD as it did not to him seem like his team cared about his well-being. He knew that he would probably end up staying seeing as how Striker was now going to be working for OSP. He also knew that he was now going to have to share with the team his whole file and he knew that they were not going to be happy that he kept it from them but he knew that there was only so much that he could tell them when he first met them all and joined their team.

A Deeks was driving back to his house he thought about lying to his wife but decided against is as he knew that she would not lie to him if she was in his position. So he was knew that she was already going to be pissed at him due to the fact that he had kept his injuries from her for so long but he also knew that she would forgive him especially after she learnt about how only Hetty was the only one to visit him in the hospital. It took Deeks an hour to get to his compared to the twenty minutes that it would normally take for him to get home.

What no one (but him) not even Sarah, his wife, knew was that he had an Intersect in his brain but not anything like the one the CIA had developed he actually had in his head the following this due to the Intersect:

All Agent files for all the agencies in the alphabet soup

Every single secret that the governments all around the world have

All information that the government has

Any known combat method

All Languages

What was so special about the Intersect that Deeks was running though was the following things:

His mind was easily able to flash without causing him to go insane or die from extensive use

He retained anything that he learned through the Intersect

When he flashes they are practically instantaneous

He can control on whether he wants to flash or not unless the Intersect wants him to know that there is danger near to him

It is also regularly updated with any new information that hey get.

As he was driving home Sarah was just landing in Burbank as that is where they decided that they were going to live. Yeah they both had apartments so that they did not have to take their work home with them. But on weekends if they were not working they would meet up and spend their time together. The thing that Sarah like was that she did not have to hide anything from her husband but she knew that he had his own secrets as his security clearance was well above hers. It only took Deeks an hour to get to the house in Burbank. Just as Deeks was pulling up to the house he noticed that Sarah was just getting out of her car. Sarah also noticed this so she waited for him to park up and get out of his car but as Deeks was getting out she noticed that he was injured.

So they went inside after Sarah gave Deeks a quick hug being careful not to injure him further. Yeah she knew that he could cope with severe injuries but he had always phoned or texted her when he had gotten injured so she was worrying this time. It was when she said "Marty, babe, how were you injured and why didn't you tell me you were?" that she got very worried as he looked away from her in what seemed like he was trying to avoid the question.

But when he spoke in a dark tone she knew that she was going to make heads roll.

"well babe, It was six weeks ago that it happened. We were on a case and because we were tailing undercover members of our team I was Sam's back up an Kensi was to be following now retired CIA agent Michelle Hanna her codename was Quinn. And basically Sam was found to be an agent so I went to rescue him and because he was drowning because he had case of gold hand cuffed to him so I went in and traded my gun for the keys and we were both tortured after I had resuscitated Sam for three days before our team found us and we were taken to the hospital but the thing that has me mainly in this darkened mood is that I am trying to decide if it would be worth just working for LAPD due to the fact that the only one from OSP to visit me while I was in the hospital was Hetty."

Sarah was fuming when she decided that they were going to go to OSP and confront the team. With that in mind she got up and said "come on Marty we are going to OSP I want to know if they have a reason for not coming to see you."

With that Deeks got up and grabbed his jacket he didn't bother with his keys as he knew that Sarah would be driving them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: Confrontations**

While they were driving to OSP they sat in silence just holding each other's hand, Deeks had already hacked OSP and left a message for Hetty telling here to get the following people to OSP so that they didn't have to let hurricane Sarah stew for longer than necessary. The people were:

Sam

Kensi

Callen

Michelle

Nell

Eric

And herself

With that done they just had to wait until they arrived at OSP. It took them only half an hour after they dropped Hetty the message and when they arrived they had sat in the car and decided that they would most probably end up showing them Deeks CIA file. They then walked into OSP and instantly Sam was trying to berate Deeks for bringing a stranger into OSP. Both Callen and Michelle instantly recognised Sarah and gasped while wondering what she was doing there.

Hetty knew that this was going to get interesting and it did as soon as Sam had shut up it was Sarah's turn to speak to them. Well if you call shouting at them speaking to them.

"DO YOU REALLY HAVE THE NERVE TO BERATE HIM? YOU WHO WOULD NOT BE ALIVE IF HE HAD NOT GIVEN UP HIS GUN? AND THE REST OF YOU DON'T EVEN GET ME STARTED WHY WAS HETTY THE ONLY ONE TO VISIT HIM IN THE HOSPITAL AFTER YOU GUY'S HAD RESCUED HIM FROM SIDOROV? Do you guys even know what he has done I bet you didn't ask him about himself because I am sure that if you did then you would know that he is a part-time member of the CIA. Now he has kindly buffed up your Security Clearances all of you so that you can read this" with that Sarah handed out his CIA file which read as:

 _Name: Martin Andrew Deeks_

 _Profession: Part-time Assassin with the CIA_

 _Spouse: Agent Sarah Walker-Deeks_

 _Codename: Basilisk_

 _Confirmed Kills: 1298_

 _Confirmed Assassinations: 269_

 _Known Associates;_

 _Undercover NSA Agent Timothy McGee aka Striker (currently undercover with NCIS)_

 _CIA Agent Sarah Walker-Deeks_

 _NSA Agent Major John Casey_

 _Charles 'Chuck' Bartowski (meet in passing)_

 _Security Clearance: Top Secret Security Clearance even higher than the President of the United States has._

 _Years with the CIA: 10_

 _The rest of this file is redacted and can only be read by a select few people._

When Hetty, Callen and Michelle saw his Codename they started shaking with fear. When Sam, Kensi, Nell and Eric saw that the three of them were shaking in fear they got the hint that Deeks was very well known in the spy community or at the very least that his codename was very well know. When Callen snapped out of it he said with slight fear in his voice "Deeks, you're the Basilisk?"

Deeks responded with "yeah Callen I am but I don't want you guys to fear me the only reason that I have the reputation I have is because I am skilled enough to do what is needed to be done."

It was Hetty that spoke next and said "Mr. Deeks we do not fear you but I won't allow you to hold yourself back anymore but also seeing as you are all here I might as well tell you that Special Agent McGee is being transferred by his request to this unit."

When the team heard that Sam asked "but who will he partner with?"

Deeks was the one that answered "he will partner with Kensi and I shall work on my own now that I don't have to hide my skills. Now that this has all been sorted, Sarah babe are you calm enough for us to go home?"

Sarah sighed and said "yes Marty I am calm now let us go back home I want to have some fun."

Deeks then walked out with his wife leaving the team wondering what was happening.

On the car ride back Deeks asked "so babe what has you back home? As last I heard was that you were planning to stay in D.C. for a while."

Sarah sighed and said "Bryce went traitor and stole the Intersect project and sent it to a Charles Bartowski I have been given 48 hours to recover it or the NSA is going to come in with a clean-up crew."

Deeks said "well shit I am going to need to call Graham and join NCIS after I quit LAPD as you will no doubt need my help soon."

With that Deeks took out his phone and called Graham first the conversation wen as follows:

( _ **Deeks Talking**_ _/Graham Talking_ )

 _ **Hello Director Graham this is Agent Deeks or as I go with the Agency Basilisk**_

 _Ah Basilisk what can I do you for today?_

 _ **Well Graham you know what I am you also know my security clearance what I want is to be assigned to helping the Intersect project**_

 _Ok Basilisk I can get you assigned there but there in the possibility that you will be contracted to protect Charles Bartowski if he has read the email that Bryce Larkin sent to him_

 _ **Of course Director but can you think of anyone else that is better suited to protect him if that is the case?**_

 _No Basilisk I cannot but you may want to tell Miss Walker or should I say your wife_

 _ **OK Director I shall tell her soon and you do know that you are the only one at the Agency that know that we are married I told you in case this situation ever occurred as I predicted it would**_

With that the call was ended and he then quickly made a call to Hetty which went like this:

 _ **(Hetty talking/**_ _Deeks talking)_

 _ **Hello?**_

 _Oh right sorry Hetty just remembered that I am not using my standard phone but I need you to go in my desk draw and get the two folders, one is my application to join NCIS as an agent even if it is only so that I can fully operate inside the US and the other is my resignation frim LAPD. Could you see to it that they are filed in the correct places, please?_

 _ **I will do Mr. Deeks, and it is wonderful to have you with us full time.**_

 _Alas Hetty I have already sorted it out with Director Graham who by now has cleared it with Vance that I will be working a joint CIA-NSA mission I will only be able to help with OSP ops in dire circumstances. And before you ask it is classified._

 _ **Oh, Ok Mr. Deeks I shall let the team know. I hope to have you back soon.**_

 _Same here Hetty._

With that Hetty hung the phone up and Sarah questioned Deeks "When you were on the phone to Director Graham what did you mean by you would tell me what soon?"

Deeks responded "Well, babe, before you get mad could you please just remember that before now this information was classified above you clearance level."

Sarah nodded and Deeks continued with what he was saying "Well it was when I was first working at the CIA before we met that all governments wanted to build a complete Intersect with the best features and none of the downsides and they decided that I would be the most suitable Agent for the job so long before the NSA and the CIA began piling their information into an Intersect of their own. That is why I and Director Graham were waiting for this day to come as we knew it would come."

Sarah was in shock. But she understood the reasons behind it.


End file.
